


an incomprehensive list of minifics

by itllsetyoufree



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itllsetyoufree/pseuds/itllsetyoufree
Summary: A collection of Supercorp minifics from (usually) originally posted on Tumblr
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 32
Kudos: 420





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt on tumblr from the wonderful [sapphicluthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_luthor/pseuds/sapphicluthor): the first moment Lena realizes that Kara still loves her-- realizes that maybe Kara has actually continued to love her this whole time, through it all and despite everything

Alex is the one who reaches out first. After Obsidian. After Leviathan. After Lex. When the world has been vanquished of its evils and the dust has settled once more, when Lena’s personal phone lights up for the first time in months, it’s with Alex’s name, not Kara’s. Lena pauses for a moment before she picks up, trying to slow the way her heart started racing at seeing the name _Danvers_ on her lock screen again, trying to push away the disappointment that clawed at her stomach when she saw _Alex_ instead of the name she really wanted.

It’s work-related, because of course it is, and Lena tries not to be disappointed about that either.

The next day finds Lena marching into the DEO with her chin held high. Alex meets her in the foyer and escorts her through the hallways to a conference room with a stack of paperwork an inch tall on the table. It’s a slew of NDAs and non-competes, and when she’s done Alex sheepishly slides a potential consultancy contract and two fingers of whiskey over as well.

It’s on the walk from the conference room to the lab in the basement that she sees Kara for the first time. She’s in her suit, leaned back lazily in a swivel chair, feet up on Brainy’s desk and her blonde curls tossed over the back of the chair like a golden curtain, and Lena’s stiletto slips right out from under her. It’s immediate, the way she reaches for Alex’s arm, off-balance and falling, but she misses, and just as she’s reaching out for the ground, there’s an arm around her waist and a hand on her hip. Her feet are under her again and she looks up to find Kara’s blue eyes watching her with concern.

“Are you okay?” Kara asks.

Her hands are resting on either side of Lena’s rib cage, and she’s a step and a half too close for Lena to wrap her brain around.

“Yeah,” she whispers back. “I just slipped. The floor’s slippery.”

“It’s your heels. We have boots we can give you in the closet,” Kara looks over to Alex, who shrugs. “I’ll walk you there.”

“We’re going to the lab, Kara,” Alex cuts in. “We can give Lena a whole tactical suit later if you want, but not now.”

Kara glances back to Lena, her lips twitching to one side as she looks her over, and she’s so _close_ , Lena can feel her palms burning through her blazer.

“You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, Kara,” Lena replies, an edge to her voice that she didn’t intend but doesn’t regret.

Kara takes a step back and nods but falls in on Lena’s other side when Alex starts walking again, the palm on that side of her ribs slides to the small of Lena’s back and stays there all the way to the lab.

Kara stays, hovering just inside the door with her arms crossed while Alex walks Lena through the program Brainy had been building. It isn’t until they’re done, when Alex stalks off deeper into the DEO with an exaggerated eye roll, that she’s left alone with Kara. Lena turns back toward the direction she came from when Kara’s hand returns, warm, _warm_ , on the small of her back while they walk. Lena allows it against the pounding of her heart as they climb the stairs, but when she feels Kara’s fingertips start scratching over her, she stops, turns, hates-loves-hates that it makes Kara’s hand slide around to her side instead of dislodging it.

“I’m fine, Kara. I won’t slip again. I’ve been here before. I can walk in heels.”

Kara’s hand falls away as she takes a step back.

“Do you want to come over tonight?”

“What?”

Kara shrugs. “For dinner, after work. We could talk about… everything.” She shrugs again, and Lena feels her heart start to pound in her chest. “I’ve missed you, a lot.”

“You have?”

“Lena,” Kara breathes out, and Lena watches her hand reach out before Kara pulls it back, feels the small of her back warm with anticipation anyway. “Yes, of _course_ I’ve missed you. Every day.”

Lena drops her shoulders, lets a small smile fight its way onto her face. “I really missed you too.”

Kara hugs her then, envelops her so gently it brings tears to her eyes, a hand between her shoulder blades and the other warm, steady on the small of her back pulling her in, and Lena sinks into it.

“Come over?” Kara murmurs into Lena’s shoulder.

“Yeah.”


	2. what are you smiling about?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “What are you smiling about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “What are you smiling about?” from [littlemousejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemousejelly/pseuds/littlemousejelly)

In terms of how days at the DEO usually go, this wasn’t a particularly stressful one. There were no intergalactic portals opening up at the marina, no forty-story tall aliens stomping through the financial district, no slime tidal waves, no punching, no shooting. But Lena is still on her twelfth hour in the electronics lab in the basement with no results, and she’s far too stubborn to turn in for the night. 

“What are you smiling about?” 

Lena straightens, schooling her expression before turning her head to the side. “I’m not smiling.”

Alex is standing there watching her with her arms crossed, a disbelieving expression on her face. She nods down at the circuit board on the table in front of Lena.

“That thing telling you a joke or something?”

“Not a funny one,” Lena deadpans, “or I would be smiling.”

There’s a low buzzing noise from outside the lab, and both women look up to watch a softball-sized butterfly-shaped robot zoom by through the glass-paneled wall. Kara follows a second later, jogging after it in full superhero regalia with her hand outstretched, cape billowing out behind her. Lena bites into the inside of her cheek, clenching her jaw and refocusing on the misbehaving electronics in front of her.

“Uh huh,” Alex hums, smirking as she raises her eyebrow. 

“What,” Lena hisses at her. Affectionately. 

“Oh, nothing.” Alex is grinning at her now. They watch Kara chase after the robot butterfly in the other direction through the glass, and Lena presses her pliers down into the table. 

“She… she knows she can fly, right? This is something she’s aware of?”

“Ah,” Alex nods thoughtfully, pressing her finger into her chin and snapping her fingers, a look of mock epiphany blooming on her face. “You’re smiling because of my sister.”

“I’m not smiling,” Lena insists, feeling heat bloom in her ears and the back of her neck.

“No, definitely not,” Alex agrees as the robot reappears in front of the window and then flies upward. Kara pounces into view and then jumps up after it but falls back down empty handed. “God, what a dumbass,” Alex mutters. “Isn’t she cute?”

Lena grits her teeth. 

“Listen,” Alex continues as Lena tinkers with a couple wires. “You might as well just admit to me—” 

Lena connects one of the wires and flips a switch just as Kara jumps up again. The robot’s wings fail and it begins to fall right as Kara’s hand closes around it. She lands and spins around to beam at them through the glass, holding the robot aloft in her hand, triumphant. 

“Hah!” Kara exclaims, her voice is muffled through the glass but the pride on her face is not. “Guys, I got one!” 

Kara grins at them and then runs out of view, presumably after another one of the robots that have been plaguing the DEO all day, which are now, also presumably, all decommissioned thanks to Lena. 

Lena drops her tools and shakes out her hands, then turns to Alex and crosses her arms. “You were saying?”

“Yeah,” Alex mutters, waving her hands dismissively. “Sure. Whatever. Impressive. Only took you all day. You like my sister. You might as well talk to me about it.” 

Lena flexes her fingers and digs her teeth into her lip, looking through the window of the lab to the now-empty hallway. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Alex, for her part, just rolls her eyes. 

“I get that I’m not supposed to say this,” Alex says, dipping her eyes to catch Lena’s gaze, “but you should tell her. I have it on good authority that you won’t be disappointed.” And then she leaves and doesn’t look back. 

Lena takes a breath, gathering up her pliers and the extra parts and dumping them in a bin, and goes to find Kara. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another prompt? Come say hi on tumblr [@itllsetyoufree](https://itllsetyoufree.tumblr.com/)


	3. what's in it for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “What’s in it for me?” For the supercorp prompts PRETTY PLEASEEE preferably something extremely flirty, from anonymous
> 
> \-- 
> 
> This is an older one, just posting it here as well.

It’s with an adrenaline-fueled sense of panic that Lena gives Jess her lunch order four hours earlier than usual. In fact, it’s so panicky and so nervous that Jess narrows her eyes suspiciously at Lena and actually glances at the calendar that Lena knows for a fact Jess has memorized a month in advance. She looks back up at Lena, even more suspicious than before, and says, “This is just for lunch with Kara?”

“Yes,” Lena retorts, clearing her throat. “She’ll be here at—”

“One, like every Monday,” Jess interjects, and if she’s still trying to size Lena up, Lena simply chooses to ignore it. “I’ll have the food here by then.”

“Great, thanks Jess.”  
  


***  
  


The thing is, though, is that she’s not nervous or panicky, because it’s just lunch with Kara. She’s not overreacting, and she definitely didn’t change her outfit three times this morning or push her afternoon meetings or order twice as many potstickers as usual. 

Except she _did_ do all of those things, because the last time she’d seen Kara, two nights before at the alien bar, they’d tripped, clumsy and drunken and giggling, against the wall outside and Kara had kissed her so thoroughly she hadn’t remembered her own address when it was time to call a car home. They’d broken apart when Kara’s phone pinged to announce her ride and stared, blinking dumbly at each other before stumbling in opposite directions into the night. 

They hadn’t spoken since. 

Lena vaguely remembers the events leading up to it— beating Kara twice at pool before Kara dragged her over to the bar’s dartboard instead. She’d pressed herself flush against Lena’s back, one hand warm and curled around Lena’s hip toward her belly, the other guiding her hand in a throwing motion before coming to rest on Lena’s other hip to let her toss the dart. Lena had pressed back into her, and the dart landed about as far off from the bullseye as it could be, and Kara had dropped her head onto Lena’s shoulder and dissolved into giggles that trembled through both of them.

But now it’s Monday. It’s Monday and it’s 12:57 and there’s an enormous bag of Chinese food on her table, and Kara is timidly poking her head into her office.

“Kara, hi,” Lena stands, smoothing out her pants. She gestures toward the table and the couch and Kara comes fully into the room. “Hungry?”

Kara watches her cautiously for a moment before breaking into a smile. “Always.”

It’s easy, for Lena, to ignore the elephant in the room. It’s not that she means to. She doesn’t. It’s just that she’s wanted to kiss Kara for two years and hasn’t been able to, and she finds it incredibly irritating how something that apparently comes naturally to her when she’s drunk seems like Everest when she’s sober. Kara seems to follow her lead, but her thoughtful focus when she thinks Lena isn’t looking and the way Lena catches her gaze dropping to Lena’s lips makes her skin prickle with an electricity she doesn’t know how to engage. 

“Hey!” Kara protests a little later, when they’re nearly done with lunch. “That’s the last one, it’s mine!”

Lena looks at the potsticker she has grasped between her own chopsticks and holds it in the air. 

“This one?” 

Kara huffs, rolling her eyes. “Yes, give it to me.”

Lena hums. “No, it’s mine. You see how I have it in my chopsticks already?”

The pout that forms on Kara’s lips is as cute as it is distracting, but Lena forces her gaze back up to Kara’s eyes and puts on her best unimpressed expression. Kara’s pout deepens, and she reaches out her free hand in a grabby motion. 

“No, no. Can I have it?”

“Well,” Lena drawls, tilting her head. “What’s in it for me?” One eyebrow quirks up as the corner of her mouth tugs sideways, and Kara falters.  
  
She pauses, her eyes drooping as she stares at Lena’s smirk. She knows she’s staring and she knows she’s been caught, but instead of looking away she just licks her own lips in response. “I can think of a few things.” 

Lena’s smirk widens. “Oh really?”

“Yeah,” Kara reaches out and rests her hand palm up on Lena’s knee. “Give me the potsticker, and I’ll make it worth your while.”

Lena’s heartbeat kicks up. She can feel the heat of Kara’s hand through the fabric of her pants but doesn’t let her expression break. 

“Kara,” she says evenly, and Kara’s eyes finally flick back up to meet hers. Lena’s pulse pounds in her ears as she holds Kara’s heavy gaze. “I’m a businesswoman. I require a deposit upfront.”

A soft noise breaks from the back of Kara’s throat as she surges forward. Kara’s lips press against Lena’s, and the hand on her knee flips over, palm sliding up her thigh to her hip and setting her body on fire. Lena’s cool facade finally breaks, a whimper escaping her lips as she raises her hands up to cradle Kara’s jaw and slide her fingers into Kara’s hair. 

It’s much, much better than their drunken kiss outside the bar. Lena is hyper-aware of the way Kara’s hand grips at her hip, of the feeling of Kara’s hair between her fingers as she leans back and tugs Kara over her, of the way Kara’s weight feels when she settles heavy but gentle over Lena and presses her back down onto the couch.

When they eventually pull back they stare heavy lidded at each other. Kara’s lips are full and pink, and Lena reaches up to stroke her thumb over them. 

“Wow,” Kara whispers, blushing a bit under Lena’s attention. Lena presses her thumb into Kara’s bottom lip, and Kara smiles, kissing it.

“I have to be honest with you, Kara,” Lena whispers. “Full disclosure, and all that.” 

“Um,” Kara stammers as her brows crease together. “What is it?”

Lena soothes her fingers over the crinkle on Kara’s forehead and feels her relax a little. 

“I dropped the potsticker on the floor.”

Kara laughs, dropping her head down to Lena’s shoulder before moving in to kiss her again. 

“We’ll get more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr [@itllsetyoufree](https://itllsetyoufree.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Have another prompt? Come say hi on tumblr [@itllsetyoufree](https://itllsetyoufree.tumblr.com/)


End file.
